Jim and Rose One-shots
by judygumm
Summary: Here are some one shots on Jim and Rose in my story of Treasure Planet. Many will include on AU's and how Jim and Rose's love grew. And on different characters too! You can suggest me any stories or one-shots to write.


**I assume all of you writers who are fans of "Bravery Can Conquer Shyness," have been wondering how Rose got her chameleon Artemis, so I decided to write a one-shot on that story. You can suggest me on some one shots like first date and what happens in their lives.**

* * *

Jim and Rose were sitting around the fireplace at the BenBow Inn while there was a Christmas party going on. Morph and Artemis were playing hide-and-seek.

It was during Christmas break from the Academy and they felt glad to be back home.

"So Rose I was wondering about Artemis…"

"What about Artemis?"

"How did you get her?"

"Well, Artemis was a baby when I got her but she's able to talk in my mind and I learned how she came to Mr. Arrow."

* * *

 _In a deep forest, a mother chameleon with her four babies walked in the giant forest. She heard loud footsteps and hid her babies with her. They saw a giant deer running from the sound of gunshots. The mother chameleon licked her babies and carried them to safety. The mother chameleon took the babies to her nest, three were green and one was green-blue with a crescent moon on her side. The mother wrapped her babies around her tail and fell asleep._

 _Suddenly there was a loud boom and the blue-green chameleon looked up and her mother was caught in a cage. The baby and her siblings tried to get their mother out, but the mother chameleon beckoned her to leave and licked her forehead. The baby chameleon and her siblings split up and rushed off in the woods. The baby chameleon saw giant aliens run around and she hid underneath a bush and turned green to hide. She saw the other poachers chasing the other siblings and the tiny chameleon couldn't bear to watch. She left the bush and ran through the woods._

 _For days the baby chameleon wandered through the woods and looked around as she struggle to survive._

 _She was cold and hungry. She thought that if she lay on the side of the road, she would die and rest in peace. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep._

* * *

 _Mr. Arrow walked on the path as he felt the breeze blowing on his carved stone skin. Something then caught his eye, he saw a tiny green-blue creature lying unconscious on the side of the road, he came near and knelt down and to his surprise, it was a baby chameleon._

 _Mr. Arrow wondered what this little creature was doing here, if he left it alone, the chameleon will die._

 _He slowly scooped up the baby chameleon in his hands and carried it in and walked towards the base. She was tinier in his huge palms._

* * *

 _Captain Amelia was sitting at her desk writing out paper work, she didn't like paperwork very much and wished she could be free from it. A knock snapped her out of her thoughts, and she looked up._

" _Come in," she replied._

 _Mr. Arrow came in with his hands still cupped._

" _Good day Captain," he said in his deep rough voice._

" _Good day Mr. Arrow," she smiled. "How was your walk?"_

" _Fine, but I found something while I was walking."_

" _What is it?"_

 _Mr. Arrow came to her desk and uncapped his hands and showed Amelia the chameleon. She gasped in surprise._

" _Is that a chameleon? I thought those were rare."_

" _I found it on the side of the road, it was cold and dying. I couldn't leave it here so I thought I bring it with me to the base."_

 _Amelia took the chameleon in her hands and brought her to the vet. The vet gave the chameleon a proper meal and healed her._

" _Amelia what will you do with the chameleon?" Amelia thought for a moment and an idea popped up._

" _Maybe she'll be a good pet and friend for Rose, she could use someone to keep her company."_

* * *

 _Rose was sitting in her chair reading a book on Greek Gods and Goddesses, she felt the reading keeps her company and helps heal the pain from mourning._

 _She heard a knocking from the door, "Come in," Amelia and Mr. Arrow came in as Mr. Arrow had his hands behind his back._

" _How are you Rose?" asked Mr. Arrow._

" _Alright," she said shyly._

" _Why have something for you," Amelia said. "We think you'll like."_

 _Mr. Arrow held out his hands and showed the chameleon to Rose._

 _Rose gasped in surprise._

" _Is that a chameleon?" she asked. H_

" _Yes, Rose," Mr. Arrow said. "I found her lying on the side of the road and I rescued her." Mr. Arrow held out his hands and let the tiny chameleon crawl on Rose's hands and looked closely at her._

" _I thought she would make a great friend and pet for you," Amelia said. "As long as you promise to look after her."_

" _I promise Mother," Rose said._

" _What will you name her?" asked Mr. Arrow._

 _Rose looked at the page on the Greek Goddess of Hunting, Artemis standing with her bow and arrow underneath the shining moonlight._

" _How about Artemis?"_

 _Artemis turned gold and she slowly snuggled on her thumb. Rose smiled as she gently stroked the baby chameleon._

 _"I love that name," Amelia said smiling. Even Mr. Arrow smiled._

* * *

"And Artemis has been my friend ever since I got her," Rose said as she sipped her peppermint tea. "But she's grown up so fast."

Jim smiled at Artemis walking towards him and he stroked her in his hands, thinking of what a great pet Artemis was to Rose.


End file.
